Rise to Fame
by lucianstorm
Summary: The Story of a Girl Named Dez and her Pet, Skitty. Follow Their Story as they Rise to the Fame They've Always Dreamed of. There Will be Battles, Gyms, Violence Outside of Pokemon Battles, Romance, and of Course, Death. I No Own Pokemon
1. Preperations For a Journey

**Sorry it's So Short, But Cut Me Some Slack, It's 2:05 AM, and I Just Couldn't Keep My Eyes Open. There Will Be More to Come Soon, So Please Read And Review!**

Dez awoke to see the bright rays of the sun already penetrating her open window, momentarily blinding her. She cupped her hands over her eyes and thought of how she really should get up, as she was expected to start her Gym League Journey in a couple of hours. At the moment, a few more minutes of sleep seemed more apealing than a lifetime of fame.

A high pitched meow-like sound penetrated her ear drums and forced her eyes open, to see a pink and yellow cat swaying back and forth excitedly on her blanketed chest. Dez groaned and raised a pale hand to stroke her pet, even though she knew that wasn't what it wanted, and, as she suspected, the cat darted out of the way and pounced on her still outstretched arm.

"It's to early, Skitty. Let your sis go back to sleep, 'kay?" Dez pleaded as she closed her glazed-over eyes. The Skitty responded by lowering its body and then tilting its head. When Dez's eyes opened once again, Skitty launched back up and started sprinting a tight circle on top of her.

"Alright! I'll get up as soon as you get off of me!" Dez finally surrendered, much to Skitty's enjoyment. It hopped off the small black comfortor and proceeded to scratch at the bathroom door, begging Dez to begin her day. "How are you so hyper in the morning?" Dez mumbled to the overactive Poke'mon, who effortlessly ignored her.

The next hour consisted of Dez showering in the to-small-shower, brushing her to-white-teeth, straightening her short black and red hair, and dressing in her favorite outfit, all to the constant beat made by Skitty's laps. The green Chiodos slim-fit-tee ran long and merged into her black with green lace skinny pants, only seperated by a silver studded belt complete with an Avenged Sevenfold "DeathBat" Buckle.

Skitty squeezed its head through the bathroom door even before Dez had it completely open, and was to the kitchen in a flash, knowing Dez's morning schedule better than she did.

"No breakfast for me today, Skitty. Just get yourself something from your cubboard."

Skitty's cubboard was origanally made by Dez's big sister to stop the cat from being able to get its own food, having learned to open the fridge, but it turned out not even a locked wooden door could keep the clever Poke'mon away from a meal. Dez watched in awe as Skitty used its powerful hind legs to spring onto the counter, and to the top of the fridge without so much as a pause. It then continued to the back of the fridge, agaisnt the wall, and out of sight. A minute later, Skitty returned to the counter, a fresh chocolate chip cookie in its mouth, and satisfaction on its face. Dez sighed.

"A cookie for breakfast? Don't you care at all about your weight?" Skitty squinted its eyes and swallowed the treat whole. "I think I have my answer," Dez laughed, the effects of sleep deprivation finally wearing off.

As her mind cleared, Dez noticed that no one was there, besides Skitty, to say good-morning to her.

"Where's Kat?" Dez wondered aloud, while Skitty, deciding breakfast was over, began to impatiently brush against her legs. She sighed again, giving up on where her big sis could be at such an early hour, and strapped her belt full of Poke' Balls around her hips, just below the one holding her pants in place.

As she started towards the front door, Skitty at her heels, Dez realized that this was the start of her own story, her own rise to fame.


	2. Enter St Jimmy

**Okay This Chapter was originally Going to be Much Different, Being that Dez was Going to Arrive at Oak's Lab in it, But I decided to add a Character Early and Prolong it.**

"To Bright!" Dez yelled, much louder than really necessary, and rushed back into the house to grab some white rimmed sunglasses. "Shut up!" She yelled to her hysterically laughing Skitty upon her return. It did as it was told, for as long as it could, and then progressed to rolling back and forth uncontrollably.

"Well I'm going to Oak's Lab! And if you'd like to join me, I'd suggest you get up!" She called as she walked away, her voice rising with every word.

Dez walked a few feet further and then peeked over her shoulder, just to know if her threat had worked. When she found nothing but air in Skitty's place, she stopped completely in wonder, until something hard slammed into her back, almost knocking her to the ground. Her fears that she was being attacked were quelled when a soft meow entered her ear.

"Skitty! Don't scare me like that, I almost had a heart attack." Dez tried to scold, but broke into a fit of laughter before she could finish. Still on her back, Skitty started rubbing her face with its own, purring.

"Your Skitty seems to like you very much." Dez was so caught up with Skitty she didn't notice the stranger's approach, and was startled, nearly shaking her Poke'mon off. He stood with a certain elegance, the air around him felt as it would near a rock star, or a professional athlete, a strong sense of pride and vanity. He was dressed not unlike Dez, with a black Flyleaf T-shirt, black pants covered in straps and chains, and a coat that almost looked like a straight jacket. When Dez failed to respond, the stranger kept talking.

"A battle? It would be my first with anyone in this small town. Pallet, was it?" When he slightly lifted his shirt to retrieve a Poke' Ball off his belt, Dez noticed he was wearing the same "Death Bat" buckle as her, and that all his Poke' Balls were actually Ultra Balls. The boy waited patiently as Dez snapped out of her un-justified shock and found her words. Skitty just gawked at him.

"Um, I can't. I have somewhere to be, Oak's Lab." Dez didn't know why she told him where she was going, it was something about him, something that demand her full attention and honesty.

"Well a least let me escort you there. I couldn't leave a lady to walk alone with only a Skitty for protectoin." At this point Skitty decidedly hated the stranger, and jumped off of Dez, prepairing for a tackle. It sprung despite Dez's protests, and was smacked down instantly by an orange mouse. "Sorry I had to do that, self defense. But I don't think Raichu hurt it to badly."

_I didn't even see him draw a Poke' Ball_, Dez thought. "Um, it's fine. Skitty shouldn't have attacked you like that. Are you okay, Skitty?" The dazed cat meowed in response, its pride was hurt, not its body. She pulled out her pet's Poke' Ball, but it shook its head in protest, standing up and striding back to its master's side, avoiding catching Raichu's eye.

"So? Will you let me walk with you?" Dez thought about this. His offer was tempting, even if her instincts told her it was a bad idea. He obviously knew how to take care of himself; his Raichu looked as confident as he was, and even stood in the same way. He didn't seem like the type to take advantage of a girl by herself, but what did she know on that subject? She finally decided, if anything happened, that she'd just have to run. She met the boy's eye, to see that he was still waiting patiently.

"Sure, I'll let you escort me. But you haven't even told me your name." This was a bad idea, she could feel it in her stomach. Even Skitty seemed on edge. But he seemed so polite, so eager to help. And he couldn't have been much older than her, maybe sixteen to her fifteen.

"My fault, I got caught up. I'm known in the Hoenn Region as St. Jimmy, but you can just call me James.

**If you Didn't Guess By The Fact that the Stranger has my name AND nickname, This Character is Based on Me :)**


End file.
